Valefor Academy
}} Description Valefor Academy The time to return to school draws near... but you’ve been invited to Valefor Academy, a school for Gaia’s supernatural or mystically inclined, including vampires, werewolves, faeries and more. There's no telling what strange challenges your professors will throw at you, but if you apply yourself and get good marks, you'll be handsomely rewarded. Stages * Valefor Academy: Intro * Valefor Academy: Alchemy * Valefor Academy: Alchemy Second Course * Valefor Academy: Alchemy Third Course * Valefor Academy: Alchemy Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Alchemy Accepted * Valefor Academy: Anthropology * Valefor Academy: Anthropology Second Course * Valefor Academy: Anthropology Third Course * Valefor Academy: Anthropology Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Anthropology Accepted * Valefor Academy: Brew Mastery * Valefor Academy: Brew Mastery Second Course * Valefor Academy: Brew Mastery Third Course * Valefor Academy: Brew Mastery Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Brew Mastery Accepted * Valefor Academy: Dark Magic * Valefor Academy: Dark Magic Second Course * Valefor Academy: Dark Magic Third Course * Valefor Academy: Dark Magic Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Dark Magic Accepted * Valefor Academy: Dueling * Valefor Academy: Dueling Second Course * Valefor Academy: Dueling Third Course * Valefor Academy: Dueling Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Dueling Accepted * Valefor Academy: Forensics * Valefor Academy: Forensics Second Course * Valefor Academy: Forensics Third Course * Valefor Academy: Forensics Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Forensics Accepted * Valefor Academy: Healing Magic * Valefor Academy: Healing Magic Second Course * Valefor Academy: Healing Magic Third Course * Valefor Academy: Healing Magic Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Healing Magic Accepted * Valefor Academy: Magical Engineering * Valefor Academy: Mythical Creatures * Valefor Academy: Mythical Creatures Second Course * Valefor Academy: Mythical Creatures Third Course * Valefor Academy: Mythical Creatures Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Mythical Creatures Accepted * Valefor Academy: Nature Magic * Valefor Academy: Nature Magic Second Course * Valefor Academy: Nature Magic Third Course * Valefor Academy: Nature Magic Fourth Course * Valefor Academy: Nature Magic Accepted * Valefor Academy: Fail A * Valefor Academy: Fail B * Valefor Academy: Fail C Contents The following items are new with Valefor Academy: * Arcane Gem-stone Broom * Arcanic Circle * Artificer Apprentice * Bad Book * Baine's Hunt * Caretaker Tia * Clockwork Headmaster * Crimson Magic Ink * Crystal Flower * Cyan Magic Ink * Demonic Detention * Enchantress's Shade * Evergreen Bound Broom * Firebird Feather Broom * Ghostly Candles * Goblin Hipster * Hocuspocus Hair * Indigo Dribbly Candles * Ivory Dribbly Candles * Lady Alzbeta * Lavender Dribbly Candles * Levirei * Mage School * Magic School Bags * Master of Ebon Studies Lectern * Melchior the Meowl * Miko Gakko * Mortality Memory * Murder's Flock * Petal Professor Hana * Scarlet Dribbly Candles * SDPlus #310 Lady Alzbeta * SDPlus #311 Professor Sarris * SDPlus #312 Brewmaster Barleyfist * SDPlus #313 Professor Hana * SDPlus #314 Quentin * SDPlus #315 Caretaker Tia * SDPlus #316 Headmaster Weston * SDPlus #317 Duelist Baine * SDPlus #318 Doctor Isaac * SDPlus #319 Professor Lorraine * Spectacular Buntacular * Stormbringer * Summon of the Fire Spirit * Unseen Wizzard * Violet Magic Ink * Wendigo * Witch's Grand Gala * Wizard's Brew * Wizard's Grand Gala Related Items * Return to Valefor Alchemy * Formula 1: Valefor Academy External Links * Marketplace Listing * Announcement * Valefor Academy Guide thread * The Complete Valefor Academy Item List thread * Valefor Academy get what from what character thread * The Master Chance Item List thread Category:Random Item Generator Category:2011 Category:Special